


Ambivalent

by kaitthegreattt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitthegreattt/pseuds/kaitthegreattt
Summary: It was embarrassing to say the least, being stood up by your boyfriend of six months. Actually, forget embarrassing. It's humiliating, but he loves Peter. So he waits anyway.





	

Harry was sure tonight was the night. He had bought a brand new cardigan just for the occasion. Peter often told Harry that he dressed like a sad old librarian, but he knew he was only joking. The occasion for this cardigan is a very special one indeed, it's Peter's favorite shade of blue that brings out his eyes that his boyfriend is so fond of. But after tonight, Harry was sure that he would be boyfriend no more, but fiancé. Smiling at himself in the mirror and tousling his messy hair one last time, Harry grabbed his keys and locked his apartment door behind him, kissing his hand and smacking the bronze 394, before walking to the elevator. Harry loved his apartment building, he had met Peter here as well, he was visiting Harry's neighbor, Rachel, when Harry had gone over to ask to borrow some sugar. Harry smiled at the memory and pressed the button to take him to the lobby. They've been together for six months now, and Peter told him to meet him in their favorite restaurant, there were two sure signs that tonight is the night. It had to be.

~

"Ciao Harry!" Harry was greeted with a warm hug as he stepped into Luigi's, he was on a first name basis with just about everyone there, "Ciao Gina!" Harry exclaims welcoming the hug, and quickly glancing around; "Peter's not here yet then?" he asks, Gina frowns slightly, but then a grin creeps on her face, "No, late as usual." she laughs, "Come, I'll give you a table in the back." Harry nods and follows her, weaving through tables, the back was normally meant for larger parties but their were two smaller tables and Harry was grateful for the quietness, "Will you be having the usual wine, or would you like something different seeing as this must be a special night." she grins tugging at his cardigan, Harry grins and bats her hand away, "I think I'll just have water, I don't want to order anything without him." he grins apologetically, she nods and disappears once more into the crowd; Harry glances around and notices what must be group of friends out to eat after work, and a small family. Harry smiles, he hopes to have a family some day, but Peter has made it very clear that he doesn't want kids. Glancing down at his watch Harry is surprised to learn he's been there for ten minutes already, Peter must be stuck in traffic. Harry sighs and takes a drink of his water, Peter was always late, or sometimes- Harry stiffens, what if Peter forgot about the date, or what if he decided he didn't want to go. Harry quickly pulls out his mobile and checks for text messages; none. Chewing at his lips for some time Harry decides to send a quick text; 'Hey babe! At Luigi's! Where are you?' sighing, Harry places his phone on the table and runs his hands through his hair, he shouldn't be so worried about this, Peter has only forgotten a handful of times, and this last time he promised it wouldn't happen again. "Are you ready to order, tesoro?" Gina asks, softly placing a hand on his shoulder, "Just give him a few more minutes, he'll be here soon." Harry says with a smile, Gina gives a half smile in return then turns to check on the party behind him. He's noticed another couple giving him apologetic smiles, so Harry returned with a bright smile, hopefully communicating it as 'he'll be here'. But he doesn't think they bought it. Harry picks up his phone again checking the time and heaving a sigh once more, he's been here for 20 minutes now. Harry pulls up his messages and sees that Peter has read his message five minutes ago. He swallows hard and put his phone down, he could just be writing a long message about how he's stuck in traffic. Or he lost service in a tunnel, or maybe he's taking the tube. There's a lot of reasons why he could be late. Nodding to himself, he sits up a bit straighter. "Hey bambino, you ready?" Gina asks, Harry startles but quickly composes himself, "Not yet, just give him like, ten more minutes?" Harry asks, Gina nods giving him a sad smile; Harry quickly picks up his phone 'Pete where the hell are you?' he hits send and shoves his phone in his pocket, even if Peter proposes tonight, Harry is not going to be in a good mood. He's been left with all these people giving him sympathetic looks, Harry Potter, does not get stood up. 

~

It's been ten minutes. Harry knows it. Gina knows it. Everyone in the room knows it. Harry feels a lump in his throat and begins to stand up looking around at all the sad looks being shot at him, Gina rushes over to help him with his coat muttering something that sounds a lot like "io strappare quel ragazzo a parte quando lo vedo de nuovo, Harry, sono cosi dispiaciuto." and Harry is about to tell her she's not speaking English because she sometimes forgets, but he stops as he sees a flash of blue and he's pulled into a tight hug, "Sorry I'm so late babe,traffic is crazy right now." an unfamiliar voice says loudly, "I'm Draco. Just go with it yeah? Whoever didn't bother to show up is a right dick." the man whispers, Harry hugs back and then he pulls away to see a very handsome man with candy floss blue hair, and an armful of colorful tattoos, and, Harry note, he's very well dressed. A small smile creeps on his face, as he notices Harry checking him out. "Well babe don't you look dashing tonight." Harry says as he sits again, trying to play it cool. Draco smiles, "Oh why thank you." he says in a fake posh accent, Gina looks confusedly at the pair but quickly starts to play along, "So is it the usual for you two?" she asks nonchalantly. "Yes, thank you Gina." Harry says kindly, this boy, had saved him. It would have been humiliating to walk out of there after being stood up. Harry's stomach lurches at the thought of Peter walking in and finding him sharing a meal with this boy called Draco, but Harry quickly realizes; He doesn't care. In fact, Harry means to break up with Peter when he gets home. Shaking his head he breaks free form his thoughts and looks up at this mysterious man, 'thank you' Harry mouths, Draco's smile grows, "You're welcome." he says out loud, Harry quickly looks around making sure no one heard, Draco laughs, "They're not going to pay us any attention anymore." he says, "Everyone feels bad for a bloke who gets stood up, but now you have a boyfriend here and we've ordered. Don't worry." He says as Harry quickly looks around again. "I'm really grateful, truly." Harry says sinking into his chair a little, after confirming that nobody was listening, "I suppose I should probably introduce myself?" he asks lightly, Draco chuckles, "It would be nice to know my boyfriends name." he says, leaning back in his chair; "My name is Harry." he says extending his hand across the table, Draco reaches out in turn but gently takes his and and kisses the top, "It's an honor." he says with a wink, Harry swallows hard. This man is very straightforward isn't he; "I er..I like your tattoos." Harry says fishing for a conversation starter, "Oh thanks." Draco says extending his arm to show the tattoos, "Yeah, it took me 3 years to get this sleeve." he adds, Harry's eyes grow slightly, "That must have been expensive." he says, "Are you subtly trying to ask if I have a lot of money?" Draco asks cocking his head to the side with a mischievous grin, "No! Goodness no, that, I'm not, no. I don't-" Draco laughs, "I'm just poking fun. Yeah, it was pretty expensive, that's why it's taken so long to get this many." he explains, Harry nods along, grinning. This man was beautiful, but edgy, and he was charming, but sarcastic, and he knows how to dress himself. How could this night possibly get better?

~

Harry's question was answered soon after, when they pair had made their way outside. "So," Draco says with a grin, "I'd like to ask you on a real date, say maybe next Friday?" he asks hopefully; Harry smiles, "I'd love that." he says as he feels his cheeks starting to heat up, they both stand in silence for a moment, but a moment too long. It's Draco who finally breaks the silence. "Can I um," he starts, clearing his throat, "Can I give you a ride home?" he asks with a hopeful smile, "Ah, I'm sorry, I drove myself. And I, uh, I need to go break up with my boyfriend." Harry says looking down at his shoes, "If you're only doing that to go on a date with me-" Draco starts but Harry's head snaps up and shakes his head quickly, "No, this is long overdue." Harry says swallowing, "Well then," Draco says with a sigh, "I better get going." he says jabbing a thumb over his shoulder, "I'm that way." Harry says pointing in the opposite way, Draco nods; "Would a hug be ok?" he asks, Harry laughs and steps closer to him, wrapping his arms around Draco's torso. Draco breaths in, hugging him back, "You smell good." he whispers, "So do you." Harry whispers back. They stand in each others embrace a few seconds long before breaking apart, both with red cheeks, "So I'll see you Friday?" Draco asks running a hand through his hair, "Yeah, I can't wait." Harry says smiling really big, he knows he looks like an idiot but he doesn't care right now, "Great." Draco says, smiling just as big, "Well, bye then." he says turning to walk back to his car, Harry says goodbye and turns to walk to his own. "Wait!" Draco shouts, Harry hears running behind him and he turns quickly, "Your number." he says a little breathless, "What?" he asks, "I need your phone number." Draco laughs, Harry laughs too, "Oh, that." he says taking the phone that was offered to him and quickly typing in his number and name with a love heart next to it; Draco takes his phone back with a smile and hesitates for second before giving him a swift kiss on the cheek and turning to walk away. Harry blushes and reaches up to caress the spot Draco had kissed; Harry had no idea what was going to happen after the night was over, and to be honest he had been a little ambivalent, but it all played out so perfectly, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was really short, but I just loved the writing prompt and had to write s o m e t h i n g! I would have written more but I'm working on a longer oneshot and a fic and I just don't have a lot of time. Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
